hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Georgy Zhukov
Georgy Konstantinovich Zhukov (Russian: Гео́ргий Константи́нович Жу́ков; IPA: kənstɐnʲtʲinəvʲtɕ ˈʐukəf; 19 November 1896 – 18 June 1974) was a Soviet general and one of the commanders of the Red Army during WWII. Zhukov was born into a poverty-stricken peasant family in Strelkovka, Maloyaroslavsky Uyezd, Kaluga Governorate (now merged into the town of Zhukov in Zhukovsky District of Kaluga Oblast). In 1915 he was conscripted into the army of the Russian Empire. He joined the Bolshevik Party after the October Revolution. Promoted to full general in 1940, Zhukov was briefly (January–July 1941) chief of the Red Army's General Staff before a disagreement with Stalin led to him being replaced by Marshal Boris Shaposhnikov. He held the rank of Marshal of the Soviet Union, and from August 1942 served as deputy commander-in-chief, second only to Joseph Stalin himself. During the Battle of Berlin, Zhukov commanded the 1st Belorussian Front, which attacked the city from the north. After the capitulation, Zhukov became the first commander of the Soviet occupation zone in Germany. Zhukov also suffered terribly from Lavrentiy Beria's plots and slanders. After Stalin's death, however, Zhukov returned to favor and became Deputy Defence Minister in 1953. In 1954 Zhukov was a member of the tribunal headed by Konev, which arrested (and condemned to execution) Lavrenty Beria. In 1969, he wrote a book about his life. Zhukov remained a popular figure in the Soviet Union until his death in 1974. He was buried with full military honours in the Kremlin Wall Necropolis. Downfall parody universe In the Downfall Parody Universe, Zhukov's name is mentioned only once, when Hans Fritzsche orders Rochus Misch to send a telegram for Marshal Zhukov (or, as pronounced in German, 'Marshal Schukow'). Right after that, Burgdorf enters the room and tries to shoot Fritzsche. In many parodies, Fritzsche tells Rochus to call Zhukov, but he's not always a marshall. For example, in one parody he's called "Dr. Zhukov", after Goebbels rants about his plastic surgery being a failure. Dr Zhukov is mentioned again as being responsible for putting a Hitler moustache on Goebbels. When Goebbels ranted that he never got to eat pizza, Fritzsche told Misch to order pizza from "Marshall Zhukov", only for Burgdorf to pull his gun on him and told him that "Kapitulation" is the only true pizza. Zhukov is NOT to be confused with General Vasily Chuikov, with whom Krebs met to negotiate. Shomronon was one of the Untergangers who confused Chuikov as Zhukov. Trivia *In the photo with the medals from the gallery (the first one), he's missing the fourth (!) Golden Star of the Hero of the Soviet Union he would earn in the 60's as well as Russian Imperial Crosses of St. George, 3rd and 4th Class. Gallery Georgy Zhukov.jpg|Photo of Zhukov, with medals rather than their ribbons. Stalin & Zhukov.jpg|With Joseph Stalin, at the Victory Parade. 600px-BitvaZaMoskvu-PPSh.jpg|Zhukov with his submachine gun in the movie Battle of Moscow bTSV9VmH1jROwMFoKP972beV1VE.jpg|Zhukov and Stalin in Battle of Moscow YBGXf3m7.jpg|Zhukov with thug life glasses (Turn down for what!) Portrait_Soviet_Gregory_Zhukov.jpg|Georgy "The Badass" Zhukov in Hearts of Iron Category:Downfall Characters Category:Unseen characters Category:Males Category:Generals